


Running With The Devil

by orphan_account



Category: bestaility - Fandom, extreme horror, rape - Fandom, underage - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Bestiality, Character Death, Child Abuse, Come Eating, Come Fetish, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deal with a Devil, Deepthroating, Demon Deals, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Faustian Bargain, First Orgasm, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Forced, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Kid Fic, Knotting, Little Girl - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Nasty, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Psychological Horror, Rape, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sharing, Smut, Ultra Hardcore, Underage - Freeform, Underage Bestiality, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Voice Kink, balls deep, bestiality rape, daddy/daughter, dog creampie, father sex, filled with cum, first time with dog, forced to eat dog come, forced to knot, fucked from both ends, gagging, two cocks in mouth, underage gang rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bianca is only ten years old when she is gang raped by her father and his friends. She is tormented, humiliated and forced to have sex with the family dog. At the bottom of a pit of pain and despair, a man by the name of M visits her, promising her a better future if she only does one thing in return....Dark themes including underage rape, incest, forced bestiality, gang rape, forced underage prostitution, etc included. Please read tags.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship, Girl/Dog, men/girl
Comments: 7
Kudos: 269





	Running With The Devil

That Saturday night started out as any other, with Bianca’s father inviting some of his poker buddies over to enjoy a game after dinner. Her mother raised hell at first, as she always did, insisting they not smoke their smelly cigars in the living room, and keep their voices to a minimum after ten o'clock. As usual, her father and his buddies smoked like chimneys in the den, their voices echoing through the entire house well past midnight. Bianca’s mother finally gave up her attempts to control the men, stomping off to bed for the final time a little after one.

Bianca woke up sometime after her mother had gone off to sleep. She went to use the restroom, stopping in to say goodnight to her father before she went back to bed. Her father and his friends were all sitting around a large table in the middle of the room. He glanced up when she entered, a broad grin on his face.

“Ah, there you are. I was just talking about you with the boys.” Her father tugged her tight against his side. The smell of beer on his breath made the ten year old’s nose wrinkle with distaste. 

“You are growing up to be a pretty little thing,” Daddy’s friend, Joe, told her. He was a big man, with a loud mouth along with his beer gut. He tried to reach over to place one meaty hand on her shoulder, but Bianca quickly stepped out of his reach. She had never liked Joe much, though for reasons she could never quite put her finger on.

Daddy’s other friends, Jake, Tim, and Roger, all laughed as Bianca ran around to huddle on her father’s other side. Jake was a thin, lanky man with curly blond hair, always quick with a smile or a joke. Tim was Jake’s older brother, the two sharing a strong resemblance, though Tim had more of a belly on him under his flannel shirt. Roger was an ex marine, covered in tattoos all over his muscular frame, sporting a buzz cut on his round head. 

The family mutt, Jenkins, went from man to man around the table, occasionally getting a bite of hamburger or a pretzel. Bianca grabbed the dog by the collar, prepared to drag him up the steps so he could spend the night in her bed.

Her father grabbed Bianca’s arm, pulling her in so close that she was once again forced to breath through her mouth, so as to avoid his fetid breath.

“Where are you going,” he asked, his hand going down the front of Bianca’s pajamas. The little girl gave a startled cry, not used to fingers stroking her down there. Daddy’s fingers were trying to slip inside of her, but something was keeping them from going in, something that hurt and made her insides sting.

Bianca tried to get away, but her father only held her tighter, his other hand yanking up her shirt, before tossing it to the floor. The men around the table laughed, shouting suggestions as to what should be done to her.

“Daddy, no...I want to go upstairs,” Bianca whined, tears starting to fall down her cheeks as panic started to set in. She didn’t know quite what was going on, but she suspected enough to know that it was of vital importance that she not let Daddy drag her over to the couch.

Her father ignored her, working off her pajama bottoms, throwing them to the floor next to her shirt. He hoisted her kicking, wiggling body up, carrying her over to the three section couch across the room. 

“You have been prancing around like a little slut for ages,” he tells her, sitting her down on the couch. He got down on his knees in front of her, holding her legs up in the air. The feeling of cold air touching her privates makes Bianca tremble, that and the look of intense lust on her father’s face as he stares down between her legs.

“Daddy, NO.”

“You’ll like this, you stupid slut.”

Bianca’s father shoved his face into her pussy, sucking her outer lips. He ignored her as she pounded on his head with her small fists. He lifted her up by the buttocks, grinding his mouth into her, making her soaking wet. Then his tongue started playing with something at the apex of her privates, something that made her quiver, her whole body lighting up with pleasure. Bianca was enveloped in waves of something exciting and dangerous feeling, her body going rigid with every amazing spasm. 

“That’s it, cum for Daddy.”

Her father put her back down on the couch again, his hands going down to pull his cock out of his boxer shorts. Bianca’s eyes grew wide. She knew what he was about to do. A cry left her lips, and she started to get up, but her father pushed her back down again, telling her to be quiet.

“You don’t want to wake Mommy up. She wouldn’t like what a nasty whore you are acting like right now. All hot and wet for your Daddy.”

The men gathered around her father as he pressed the head of his cock against her twat. Tim unzipped himself, rubbing his cock against her face, before forcing his way into her mouth. While she was gagging on him, Jake followed his brother’s example, pulling his own cock out, and the two took turns making Bianca gag on them. 

The girl felt a white hot, agonizing pinch, and looked down to see that her father’s large mushroom shaped head had sunk into her pussy. A feral look was on his face as he struggled to go deeper, his eyes going from where they were joined, up to the sight of the two brother’s trying to cram both of their cocks into her mouth at once.

“We’ll make a good whore out you, bitch,” he told her. “I’ll pimp you out to the dudes from work. You’re about to be a really big earner for your Daddy.”

Bianca’s whole body erupted into pain as her father went balls deep in her. A deep groan left his throat as he grabbed her up by the legs, his cock ramming into her at a merciless pace.

“Yeah, fuck, I’m about to cum,” Tim groaned, grabbing Bianca by the head, forcing his cock all the way down her throat. She couldn’t breath. Her arms flailed as her body discovered it could no longer take in air. But her held her tight, as something warm slid down her throat. Instinctively she swallowed the thick goo, which seemed to make Tim happy.

“Didn’t waste a drop,” he told the others. Then he winked at her father. “Best fifty I ever spent.”

Her father suddenly became tense above her, his eyes half closed, his teeth clenching. “YOU READY, BITCH?”

Bianca let out another cry, her voice muffled as Joe, then Roger, shoved their hard dicks down her throat.

“ARE YOU FUCKING READY, STUPID SLUT?”

Bianca wasn’t sure what her father wanted her to say, but it didn’t seem to matter, as he leaned his head back a moment later, lost in some moment she didn’t understand. Then she felt something warm in her pussy. Her father kept calling her a slut, his body rocking slowly against hers as the warmth kept flowing into her, filling up her insides. 

“Broke her in good,” Roger told the man as he pulled out of her, the warm goo spurting out of her hole, trailing down her ass. Jenkins licked it off the couch, causing the men to laugh and cheer.

“How much,” Tim asked her father, glancing down at the dog. “Seeing that shit is making me hard again.”

“Five hundred,” her father told them. He reached under Jenkin’s belly, rubbing on his cock. “And I’ve seen it, fellas. It’s big.”

The other men, after a moment’s hesitation, all nodded.

Her father guided the dog’s snout to Bianca's pussy, and she grimaced as the wide, hot tongue worked its way down her slit. It felt good. So damn good. It also made her feel like trash. Roger went back to shoving his thick cock into her mouth, gagging her as the dog continued to licked her clean.

“You ready for this, slut,” her father asked her. He’d turned the dog around, until his ass was facing her, doggy cock pulled up under his large balls. His cock was not like the man’s cocks, it had more veins, and ended in a sharp, pointed tip. As she watched, cum spurted from the tip, covering her chest in semen. Roger rubbed his cock in the slime, then made her taste it. Bianca gagged, but was forced to suck the dog cum off the man’s dick.

The dog’s cock slowly forced its way inside of her, warm jets of doggy cum filling her pussy up, mixing with the mess her father had already made in her. The dog happily wagged his tail as her father shoved his dick in and out of the girl, fucking her so hard that she took its entire length, all the way down to his balls.

Bianca threw back her head, Roger’s cock popping out of her mouth. One of the men covered her mouth as she screamed.

“Fuck yeah, look at that. Fuck, he’s gonna rip that shit open.”

Bianca looked down to see something round coming out of her pussy, filling her up insides. It was so big that it looked like her lips were being torn apart. Her father was holding onto the ball of flesh, keeping it locked inside of her. He patted Jenkins on the head, the dog apparently struggling equally hard to pull the knot out of her.

“Take that cum, nasty bitch,” he said, pushing the knot in even deeper.

“Daddy, it hurts. It HURTS.”

Another scream, muffled beneath another hand across her mouth. 

When Jenkins was finished fucking her, he ate her pussy out again.

“He’ll be ready for another go in a little bit. Five hundred, you get to tape it.” By now, her father was standing with his hard cock in his hands.

“Greedy bastard. You know how much I love the dog stuff,” Jake told him, dick in hand. 

Each man took turns on her then, making sure there was not a moment when her ass, pussy, mouth was not filled with cock. They came in every hole, pounding away on her until she could hardly breathe. Until all she could do was brace herself to swallow the next load of cum, take the next cock up a raw, tortured hole. They would hold her in midair, tossing her around like a rag doll, sharing pussy and mouth, fucking her hard at both ends.

When they needed time to recuperate, the men would set the dog on her. 

This lasted well into the morning, until just before her mother was to get up to make the first batch of coffee. Bianca, finding herself no longer the center of their attention, wandered back up the stairs.

************************************************************************************************************

After lunch, Bianca made her way into the back yard, needing to escape her mother’s fake cheer. There was something off about her mother today. Something unsettling about the way she kept glancing over her daughter’s face. Bianca had the feeling that, on some level, her mother knew what had been done to her last night. But, if so, she could not understand why her mother was being silent about it. 

The endless stream of questions and doubts trailed off, as Bianca caught sight of a dark figure sitting on one of the swings in the yard. As she drew closer, she could see that he was a man slightly older than her father, his blond hair spiked up high on his head. He was wearing a black suit. The girl found him to be attractive, more worthy of curious appraisal than fear.

“Who are you,” she asked the stranger, sitting down in the swing next to him.

The man turned, and for a brief moment, Bianca thought his eyes were a bright, scary red color, but then, when she blinked, they were a human shade of blue.

“My friends call me M,” the figure in black told her, his voice deep, sending a warm shiver over her skin.

“I’m Bianca,” she said,

“I know,” M tells her, taking a gold pen out of his coat pocket. As she watched, he twirled it around in his fingers. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time.”

“Me?” The man’s words made no sense to her. What would anyone like him want with someone like her?

“There are certain people born to do great things in this world. It is the job of my kind to make sure those things do not come to pass. Do you understand?”

Bianca shook her head.

The stranger spoke to the girl, his tone gentle, as if he was explaining something simple, but necessary, like why the earth circled the sun. “Some day, you will give birth to a daughter. She will rise to greatness upon the earth, posing a powerful threat to my race. But, that does not concern you right now.”

Bianca considered this, knowing, though she was not quite sure how she knew, that every word M was telling her was the truth. He was right, the birth of an eventual daughter did not matter to her much at the moment. Not when her pussy, mouth, and asshole was still sore from the men’s cocks being shoved inside of her. And her throat was still raw from all the screaming.

“You have years to get to know every inch of your father’s cock,” M tells her, his eyes once more taking on a reddish gleam. “And all of his friends. Even the dog. You’ll grow up a horrid wretch, turning to drugs when you are 13. At 21, you will give birth to a child, who will grow up to be your exact opposite in every way. Strong where you are weak. Successful where you are only a failure. Her life will flourish, as yours sinks further into the muck.”

Bianca made up her mind in that moment. Even without ever laying eyes upon her, she hated the daughter she had yet to bring into the world. Why should she suffer, being raped over and over again, so someone else could have a better life? It wasn’t fair. She should have a better life. Safe from monsters like her father. She should have a chance at happiness, love, joy.

“What do I have to do,” she asked M.

He smiled. 

A piece of parchment appeared in his hands, along with the golden pen. There was a fancy looking writing on the parchment, though Bianca didn’t know what it said.

“What is this?”

M placed the pen in her tiny hand. “Your life,” he tells her. 

Bianca signed.

For a moment, the girl felt M’s hand slide over her stomach, and something cold worked its way deep into her body. It filled her up, but not with warmth like her father had the night before. This feeling was cold. Ugly. Bianca shivered, then, as suddenly as it appeared, the feeling was gone and she was herself once more.

*******************************************************************************************************

Over the next couple of months, all those who had tormented Bianca that night began to die.

Tim was crushed beneath a car he was working on in his garage.

Roger ran his car off a bridge.

Jake drowned on a fishing trip.

Joe had a heart attack, even though he passed his last check up with flying colors.

Jenkins was crushed beneath the wheels of a school bus.

Bianca’s father hung himself in the living room. His suicide note mentioned being tormented by a man in a black suit.


End file.
